A Blind War
by Halatheal
Summary: Sreni a human who has a special talent of seeing the future, sees a great war coming. She see that it is not ordinary war, well not a physical but a mental war. All living on Krynn turn blind, all living turn paralyzed. Rated T for violence. R&R please


I woke up in the middle of night. Drenched in sweat. My black hair falling around my shoulders. The sweat had spread from my body to the sheets, they were completely soaked as well. I will have to ask a steward to replace them later, if there is a later. I saw a war coming. I huge war. Taking the whole planet of krynn to the abyss. The abyss, dark and cold. Hunger and fright always surrounding you like your skin. The abyss brings so much fear into ones heart, it is enough to die. But you cannot die in the abyss. No, you can only be tortured until death but you revive every day. You are revived healthy. Until they beat you into nothing but a bloody pulp.

My strange gift, seeing the future sometimes had its advantages like now. But sometimes it was just as useful as a broken sword. Only a kender could find that useful as they are the most curious creature on Krynn. They could be trapped under a bus and enjoy it. Cut themselves and be amazed by the blood spurting out. Kenders are a marvelous creature, they just aren't very useful in times of war. But this way was much different from any other war. This war won't be physical or violent. This war will be mental and excruciating. Soon everyone will be blind, no cure will bring back sight. And everyone will not be able to walk. Not just because they are blind, but because of paralyzation. The only thing I don't know is the date of the war. It could be in many years for all I knew. But I knew I must tell my father. And fast.

My father was a knight and owned a huge mansion, nothing nearly as nice as the castle though. My mother and I both of special gifts. She can basically summon any ghost or dead person. They are only temporary though. And then me with seeing the future. My mother is usually always talking to her mother. I have to admitt it is a nice gift but it gets really ackward sometimes.

I knew if I wanted to talk to my father formally without anyone knowing I would have to dress properly. I quikely got out of bed, I looked in the mirror at my face. Covered in sweat as well. I got a clean cloth and cleaned my face with fresh water. My face was still red from the vision. But it didn't matter, I quickly tied a black robe around my dress. I pulled a brush through my long black hair, tangles were everywhere. I sighed, I knew if I rushed it would be no good. I took a deep breath. I focused on each tangle as if it were another tough enemy. I remember fightin along side my father, him with his sword. I with my bow. We were a fine father daughter team. But when the "War of the Lance" was over, we retired our weapons. We didn't think we would need them for a long time. But now a bigger war was coming and we wouldn't even be able to stop it with them. Weapons are now just there to collect dust. With the upcoming war they probably will be discarded before all are blind. I sighed in frustration as I finished brushing my hair.

This will never work. There is nothing that can stop it. Only death, but then we will be in the abyss. Being blind and paralyzed would be better than the abyss. Much better. I stared at myself in the mirror once more, it will have to do. My father can forgive me when I give him the news. He will understand that I was in a hurry.

I quickely opened my door, it was made out of a heavy medal substance, my father had it engraved with tiny intricate flowers representing an elven design. He knew I loved Elven designs and when I was just a toddler had it made. Even the bed posts were made with elven design.

I made my way down the hall to my fathers study, the light was on and the door stood open a little. I could see him reading. By how thick it was I could tell it was his favorite. The thickest of books was always his favorite. He once told me a thin book doesn't have much story or detail, but the largest has all you could ever read. All you could ever want to read even. When I peaked in he looked up from his book. Obviously excpecting one of his officers to report back from duty. He looked at me in confusion, not knowing what I was doing up in the middle of the night.

"Sreni... What are you doing up so late?" He said in a tired voice. He must have been up half the night.

"Father, I had a vision. A war is coming, a war you can't imagine. Everyone will become blind and paralyzed and there is nothing we can do about it!" I looked at him, hoping he might know what to do. But who would know how to stop this from happening. Maybe the gods... But from what I could tell by my vision was that it was the gods who would throw this upon us.

"Well...Sreni, are you sure that it was a vision and not a dream?" I have heard this saying way to many times, almost as if he doesn't believe me.

"Yes!! I woke up sweating, I never sweat when I dream. This is going to be so horrible!!" I started to panic, and I never panic. My visions are usually only about births, or deaths. Maybe if it will rain or not. But I have never had a vision about war.

"I don't know Sreni. We should perhaps warn Lord Gyotr. He will be able to get the word fastest." This was true, but this would just put everyone in a frenzy.

"No, that would just make everything worse, everyone would go mad. Trying to find useless cures." I looked down. Tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to die. Especially if it meant I was going to the Abyss.

He seemed to understand and nodded, he told me to go back to sleep. He also said he would talk to Gyotr tomorrow. Gyotr might be a lord, but that doesn't mean he's a god and has all of this crazy power to turn everything around. I knew this would play out bad.

When I got to my bedroom, I looked in the mirror. I don't really know why I had to put on this dress or why I had to brush my hair. I guess I was just worried he wouldn't listen to me if I looked like I had just woken up. Even though I did just wake up.

Sleep soon overtook me. _I dreamt that I was riding a horse, along side my father. My bow in hand, I had just notched an arrow to my bow and I was aiming at a hobgoblin. As I let go, the wind changed directions and the arrow came back and struck me on my leg. I fell off my horse onto the ground. I lay there silently, watching my father ride away not knowing what happened to his daughter. His cape swaying in the wind and speed of his horse. It reminded me of times he took me to the sea. But the hobgoblins soon found me. I watched one of them raise a spear at me. But before he could stab me everything turned black. I couldn't see at all. But a second later I could feel pain right my heart was supposed to be. The pain was excrutiating. I didn't know what was happenining. I wanted to die. I wanted to die right then and there. But my luck that day just decided to avoid me. If dying was counted as luck. I guess in some cases it was. Like this one._

_After the blow from the hobgoblin I heard a thud quite a few yards ahead of me. Somone shouted my name "Sreni! Where are you?" I wanted to answer but I couldn't bring my mouth to open enough to shout back. I waited in fear of what would happen next. Would I die here alone? But my father was soon right beside me. _

_"Sreni! Are you okay...? Why aren't you answering?!" I moaned and my head fell back begind me, it rested on my fathers arm. I could here someone weeping in the distance, it sounded like a mother weeping of a lost child. Soon I could see everything, but... Where was my body? When I look down I see ground, but..not me. Thats when I looked closer, there I am. In someones arms laying on the ground. I soon realize what has happened. I am dead, my father is holding me. I am only here because I have a few seconds to analize this, I heard stories that you can see yourself before you die, but it really doesn't matter anymore. My father is what really matters right now. But he will soon be dead to if he doesn't escape. But as ironic as irony can get._

_They soon stepped out of the forest bringing spears and daggers with them. They soon surrounded my father. I wish I could close my eyes. But I am unable to. Not that I want to watch this but that I litterally can't close my eyes. It is like someone is right here holding them open for me. When the hobgoblins retreated I saw my father laying on the ground breathing hard with a dagger pearcing his heart. Next to me lay a spear. I could see a hole in my vest, stained crimson with blood. My face looks burdened. My father lay staring at me._

_"What could I do to save her...?" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He drew his last dying breath and closed his eyes. He was gone. We were both gone. _

_I don't know how long I watched. Hours probably because it soon grew dark. But in the darkness I could see a shudder in the trees. A white figure soon came out. She wore a long white dress. Her hair flowy white with silver strands running straight down her back. She was tall, beautiful. She was an elf obviously. I watched her as she huddled over my fathers and I's dead bodies. She seemed to be examining us. Trying to figure out what attacked us. That when she saw the dagger still stuck in my fathers dead body. She pulled out slowly and carefully. She examined it with care. Realization struck her face and she soon understood. He had been attacked by a hobgoblin..._

_She yelled a quite call, I realized it was Silvanesti language. I was able to recognize it from my little time with the elves. When my father and I had ridden there to help with the war. More white figures crept out of the trees and helped her lift our dead bodies. They started walking down a path. As they walked my perspective started to move along with them. When they had reached the farlong river, they all unpacked white and black fabric from small bags they carried. They began to wrap me and my father up in cocoons. They wrapped everypart except our faces. With the leftover fabric, they dipped it into the rushing river. They cleansed our faces. Our faces were quite a sight. Caked in dirt and blood. Our faces were soon clean, but still troubled._

_All of them closed there eyes, as if awaiting a deep sleep to overcome them._


End file.
